My Life In The Outlaw World
by Evil Angel1
Summary: what the title says...........
1. Default Chapter

MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! IM GONNA HAVE TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________^ this one is what if i was in the Outlaw Star world........heh heh........its gonna be CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (name is Ashley and im 19 years old in here^_______^)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ashley was just on her computer trying to write a story and then she was looking at a OLS pic she looked at it to hard........ she went in.   
  
Ashley: WHERE THE HECK AM I!?!?!?! O wait im in the Outlaw Star world..... VERY COOL!!!!!!!!!! Now let me as for help (walks over to a big ugly man) ecsue me sir but can u tell me where I am?????  
  
Big ugly man: WHERE DO U THINK YOU ARE YU ARE ON SENTINAL3!!!!!  
Ashley: I WAS JUST ASKING A FREAKING QUESTION!!!!!!! (walks away) hmmmmm........where is Clyde's Bar (looks around a sees it) YES THERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!! (runs over and walks in and sees Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking) (she looks wide eyes) (thinks to herself) *o my god its Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking* (she looks around and see nothing but big ugly men and then she sits down)  
Clyde: exscuse me miss but are u new around here?  
  
Ashley: IM VERY NEW!!! IM FROM PLANET EARTH! I wanna go home but not right now im having to much fun ... do u have a singer here named.........Sisqo???  
  
Clyde: nope never heard of him  
  
*Ashley looks annoyed and the realizes she's sitting next to Gene*  
  
Ashley pokes him on the back.  
Gene: wha........what do u want?????  
  
Ashley: can i stay with until im ready to back home????  
  
Gene: where is your home  
  
Ashley:planet Earth  
  
Gene: WHAT THATS LIKE 1,000,000 HOURS AWAY FROM HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: ;.; so i have no way to get home???????   
  
Gene:If we take you in we are going to take you home after we find the Leyline  
  
Ashley:YAY!!!!!!!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: O.O;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Jim: ^_^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ashley: stop makin funy faces  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OK THATS CHAPTER ONE!! I KNOW IM CRAZY TODAY!!!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHA ^_____________________________~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Univited Guests

  
Hey people heres chapter 2 to my story........im adding some authors and some of my friends to it........THEY DESERVE IT!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ They are....... Hanmyo, Piroi, and my other 2 friends Vince (owner of the Starwind Network and Ryoko146 or just Sam [Samantha] OKIE DOKIE LETS GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!   
  
(Gene, Jim and Ashley walks out the bar)   
  
Gene: so how did u get to Sentinel?  
  
Ashley: well......... I was looking at one of your sites and saw this city so then I touched the computer screen and the I fell in and now I'm here I told you...... and you know what Gene?  
  
Gene:um.........what  
  
Ashley: I LOVE YOU AND IM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!!!!!!  
  
Jim:LOL!!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: now why would you do that?  
  
Ashley: you cheated on Melfina  
  
(all off a sudden a teenager around 19 (like i made my self in this story^^) popped out of the sky (its my friend Vince)  
  
Vince: Ok where am I?  
  
Ashley: my friend Vince you are on planet Sentinel 3  
  
Vince: O.O WHAT I AM!!!!!!! YES NOW I CAN BEAT UP GENE AND HARRY!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: hey do you want to beat him up now?  
  
Vince: o yea  
  
(Vince begin to walk towards him)   
  
Vince: I HAVE THE POWER OF SUPER SAYIN I AM INVICIBALE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Gene: *gulps* wha-wha- wh did I do to you??   
  
Vince: YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL TOUGH AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE A WHIMP!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: how the heck do you think I'm a whimp  
  
Vince: all you do is sleep all day and you never find any jobs  
  
Jim: that is true  
  
Vince:SHUT UP IM ABOUT TO KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
Jim: WHY!?!?!??!  
  
Vince: BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!!!!   
  
(Vine gets in his position to do a Kamehameha blast)  
  
Vince: GET READY TO DIE JIM!!!!!!!!!! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! CHARGE!!!!!!!  
  
(It hits jim and he falls to his knees then falls down)  
  
Vince: NA THATS WHAT YOU GET!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: poor Jim....... but we can get him back with the Galactic Leyline or the Dragon Balls  
  
( Vince goes over and punches Gene in the guts and he flies off to go look for Harry and Ron Mcdugall)  
  
Ashley: there he goes  
  
  
  
Gene: god where did he come from  
  
Ashley: same place i came from  
  
(all of a sudden another girl falls out of the sky (its Piori)  
  
Piori: HIYA PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: GOD IS IT RANING EARTHLINGS?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ashley:I guess our computers are haunted  
  
Piori: O MY GOD ITS GENE STARWIND!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: same thing i said when i saw him in the bar  
  
Gene: Ashley how many friends do u have?  
  
Ashley: I haven't counted yet  
  
Gene:OO  
  
Ashley: common Piori lets go to his apartment to meet the others  
  
Piori: Okay but I can't belive its Gene  
  
Gene:WAIT FOR AGGGGGG ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Piori: Whats wrong with Gene  
  
Ashley: My friend Vince punched him hard in the guts  
  
Piori: poor Gene  
  
Ashley: ya i know......but really poor jim  
  
Pirori: why?????  
  
Ashley: Vince Killed him   
  
Piori: O MY GOSH HES A KILLER  
  
Ashley: don't worry he'll come back 2 ways ^_^  
  
(just then another girl falls in (hanmyo)   
  
Gene: o my God Ashley tell me not all of u are staying  
  
Ashley: yes we are or else I'll hurt you!!  
  
Gene: All right all right  
  
Hanmyo: ok i know where i am I'm on Sentinel 3  
  
Ashley: YES FINALLY SOMEONE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE!!!!!!   
  
Hanmyo:^_^  
  
Ashley: i'm about to bring Jim back  
  
Hanmyo: WHAT DO U MEAN  
  
Ashley: My friend Vince killed him  
  
Hanmyo: ;.; Jimmy  
  
Ashley: ITS A OK BECAUSE I HAVE POWERS OF MY OWN!!!!!!! (Ashley pokes a finger at Jim and he gets up)  
  
Jim: What happened?  
  
Ashley: Vince killed you  
  
  
Jim: O  
  
Hanmyo: JIM ITS YOU!!!! (runs over and cuddles him)  
  
  
(Ashley looks at Gene)  
  
Ashley: oooooooo Mr.Starwind  
  
Gene: what??  
  
Ashley: show us they way home  
  
Gene: grrrrrrrr........ i feel like Tenchi surrounded by women  
  
Ashley: of course you are u are surrounded by.....soon by 7  
  
Gene: what do u mean 7?!?!!??!  
  
Ashley: I have another friend.......don't dare get in her way  
  
Gene: *gulps*  
  
Ashley: ha ha hee hee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK THAT WAS VEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY LONG!!!!!!!!!!!! i decided to bring my last friend in the next chapter....... I DONT OWN OUTLAW STAR OR NONE OF THESE PEOPLE BUT ME!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!! hope ya like R&R!!!! ^______~ ja na  



End file.
